I Thought You Were Dead
by FireCacodemon
Summary: The gang decide to take on Meduca but not all goes well. One fatal accident happens leading Soul to his death. How is Maka going to take it?
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: I decided to fianly put up the prologue of I though you were dead. I was meaning to put it up for ages but then I got onto Yu-Gi-Oh

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Maka and Soul were fighting Medusa, Free and Eruka. Kid, Liz and Patty were also helping Soul and Maka fight the trio and Black*Star was getting ready for the fight of their lives. Stein and Spirit were fighting with Soul and Maka with Medusa while everyone else was taking on Eruka and Free. Medusa defended herself from Spirit and Stein while attacking Soul and Maka as if she was testing them for something. Maka started copying Stein's fighting stance and Medusa tried to do her best to defeat Maka along with Stein. Medusa sent out her vector arrow everywhere and Eruka panicked and turned into a frog and teleported out of the way of the arrow and Kid avoided it. Black*Star used Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode and attacked Free. The fight lasted for half a day and still continued. Maka was not even feeling tired and Soul was brimming with energy. Maka and Soul then used witch hunter and the black blood started circulating in both of them. Maka felt the power burst in her and then took a slash at Medusa. Spirit and Stein watched as Maka and Soul did their best to defeat Medusa. Kid stopped looking for Eruka and helped Black*Star keeps Free away from Medusa.

"Maka you need to stop the black blood inside Soul. Even though it gives you power Soul could easily become consumed by it and go after human souls" Stein told Maka and she nodded. Soul heard this and stopped using the power of the black blood and the scythe turned back to normal. Stein looked at the scythe as if he was able to see that Soul was worried now but still was ready to fight. Stein smiled at Soul but then used Spirit to go after Medusa.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked Soul her weapon partner. Maka felt a little sorry that they could no longer be the strongest they could be. It did not matter something was about to change.

Medusa sent out her snakes that targeted the weapon in Stein's hands and Maka's hands. The snakes attacked the weapons changing them back into the human forms. Medusa had the chance to get rid of them both. She sent her vector arrows right at Soul and Spirit but Spirit moved and Soul was struck in the heart. He lay limp Kid, Black*Star and their weapons stood in horror as they watched Soul on the floor. His eyes were closed and blood was running out of his body. Maka screamed and Medusa laughed. Stein looked at Medusa and then charged at her and attacked her with his soul wavelength directly. Medusa stumbled backwards and fell over. Free grabbed Medusa before running away. Maka went over to Soul's lifeless body and picked him up in her arms. Tears fell onto the lifeless body of her former partner and Spirit went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maka...I'm sorry" Spirit said and Maka looked at him and then started crying on his shoulder. Stein was checking on Soul's lifeless body for any sort of life. All the girls were crying and Black*Star was trying not to cry and Kid just looked down and was worried about how Maka was going to take it.

"There is not even one piece of life clinging on to his body Maka...Soul's dead"

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do yoy think?<p>

If anyone wants this story to continue then drop a review and I'll try to please my reviewers :)


	2. Soul's Funeral

FireCacodemon: I don't own Soul Eater and please enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Soul's funeral<p>

After that battle with Medusa they all went back to the school. Everyone was looking depressed as Stein carried Soul into the Death room followed by Maka and Spirit. Lord Death stood there and watched as Soul's body was placed on the floor.

"Sorry sir. Soul's dead" Stein said. Lord Death looked at how upset Maka was and then Spirit was trying to calm her down. The only problem was that Soul's body was losing its heat slower than normal. Stein looked at Soul's body and started twitching. Lord Death looked at Stein and then gave him a hint of a reaper chop and Stein tried to control his instinct to dissect Soul's lifeless body and Spirit and Maka had finished and started to get a grip on them.

"I think it's about time we said good bye to Soul then. Let's just say that Soul has been very special to this school and no one will forget him." Lord Death said and looked at Maka. Maka looked down and Spirit placed his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I know I hated Soul but seeing you like this Maka breaks my heart" Spirit said to her daughter and she looked at him before looking at Soul's body.

"Papa...What will I do now? I have no weapon partner" Maka said to Spirit and Stein looked at them.

"Spirit lets go and see Sid if he had the grave ready" Stein said and Lord Death agreed.

Lord Death waited for Spirit and Stein to leave but Lord Death stopped Maka leave the death room. Maka turned around to see Lord Death.

"If you want to stay away from school for a little while that's ok. It will not affect your school record. I would also like you to go and visit Marie." Lord Death said to Maka and she nodded and left the death room. Lord Death watched Maka as she left the room and Sid came into the Death Room and carried a box in. Sid placed the box on the floor and picked up Soul's body and placed it in the box.

"There is one strange thing though Sid" Lord Death said to Sid. Sid looked up at Lord Death with his white eyes and his blue skin reflecting off the mirror behind Lord Death.

"What is it Lord Death?" Sid asked Lord Death and then realised.

"Yes Soul's soul is not alive but I wonder why his body had not realised his soul yet. Normally anybody would have done that if their soul is still on the path of a human. The Kishan egg on the other hand will make the whole body disappear as we all know." Lord Death said and Sid looked at Lord Death as if he was sure that Soul was still alive but Soul had not changed after the attack he took.

Maka was walking down the corridor and bumped into Kid. Kid looked at Maka and Patty felt sorry for Maka after what just happened. Kid placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Maka tried to smile back but she could not make out a smile and Liz burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Maka for what you have been through. I am sure you will get a partner just as good as Soul is" Kid tried to cheer up Maka and then Maka burst into tears and hugged Kid. Kid was a little surprised but still took in the fact that Maka could do with someone at the moment and was not going to let her suffer like this anymore. Kid gave Maka a hug and Sid came by with a box on his shoulder and Maka knew what was in the box. Patty burst into tears and cried on Liz's arm while Liz cried on Patty's shoulder. Kid looked behind him at Liz and Patty before Maka stopped crying on his shoulder. Maka stood there hugging Kid.

"Guys if you want to go to Soul's Funeral then you are more than welcome." Stein said as he walked past them followed by Spirit. Maka watched Stein as he walked past and then remembered Lord Death asked Maka to visit Marie.

"Kid I need to go and see Marie do you want to come with me?" Maka asked Kid and he nodded with agreement. Liz and Patty agreed with the idea and they all set off for Stein's house because that was where Marie lived. Since Stein was out and Marie was with Crona after she took him in for care.

The moon was up by the time Maka and Kid got to the house and Stein was not back yet but Marie let them in anyway. The house was covered in stitching and Marie had her little touch in to make it known that she lives in there. Maka felt really guilty for letting soul be killed by Medusa. Crona was there sitting on a chair away from everyone and Maka noticed that Crona was alone. Maka went to sit next to Crona.

"Maka...erm...hi" Crona said and Maka smiled.

"How have you been Crona?" Maka asked Crona but looked down in depression. Crona noticed this and then Ragnarok came out from his back and rested on his head. Crona's pink hair flattened underneath Ragnarok. Maka petted he black creature now on Crona's head and then looked down. Crona watched as Kid seemed depressed as well. Marie came in the room with lots of cups of drink and then noticed that Maka and Kid were both feeling down.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked Kid and Maka.

"We tackled Medusa and Soul was killed right at the end before Medusa escaped." Kid said and Maka nodded.

"Oh...I'm sorry Maka" Marie said and Crona shuffled towards Maka as he felt sorry for her. Ragnarok looked at Maka and then at Kid. Seeing them both depressed made everyone else feel depressed and that was not acceptable. Marie gave both Kid and Maka a drink before Stein came in the house. Stein unlocked the front door and then saw that Maka and Kid were there with Marie. Stein heard that Maka was going to go to Marie because she knew what to do when people feel down.

"Marie, have you heard then?" Stein asked. Marie nodded.

"Yes Maka is here because of that" Marie told Stein and he smiled.

"Well I need to find something black to wear?" Stein said as he went to his bedroom.

"You must be going to the funeral then professor Stein" Kid said in his posh accent and Maka smiled at Kid's accent but fell sad when the word funeral came back.

"Yes I am. I want to say my good-bye before we burry him" Stein said and then remembered that he turned Sid into a zombie. He looked at Maka and then thought about not doing that otherwise you never know what could happen. Stein looked at how sad Maka was and then went into his room.

Hours later everyone gathered around the DWMA and Lord Death announced that Soul was dead and every single girl was in tears and there was a little depression wave over the whole city. Everyone was depressed and all of the witches were watching this through their crystal balls. Medusa was watching the funeral with Free by her side.

Sid walked down the stairs to hooks graveyard. The symmetry where he was buried. Maka, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and all the death scythes were there at the graveyard and around Soul's grave. Maka was in tears as Sid put Soul's coffin in the grave.

"We are all gathered here today because a well known student has died. Soul Eater has been one of the talented students here on the field and everyone will miss him. Maka and the rest of us will miss him dearly. Soul was killed by the witch Medusa by a vector arrow and there was nothing we could do to prevent it from happening. Soul may not have been the smartest but he knew where his loyalties lie. I am sure that his meister Maka will never forget him and will struggle after what has just happened." Justin Law said and Sid was filling the grave back up with dirt.

Black*Star patted Tsubaki on the back and Liz and Patty were crying on Kid symmetrically. Maka was crying on Spirit and Stein just wished he wanted to dissect Soul before this happened. Marie was in tears and Crona was looking after her at the moment. Everyone was depressed and Maka was the last person to leave his grave. Maka placed a rose on his grave before turning to leave.

The rest of her life was going to be very depressing.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Please leave a review if you want. I'm not going to force you into reviweing the chapter. It would be nice though.<p> 


	3. An Empty Grave

FireCacodemon: Sorry that I took ages to write the next chapter but I don't own Soul Eater

Asura: I know I'm not in the story but the chapters are going to come when FireCacodemon feels like writing it.

FireCacodemon: Yeah and at the moment I'm more interested in Yu-Gi-Oh so they get updated more then this story does...

Asura: Well I think we better go onto the story don't you think FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: YES!

* * *

><p>An Empty Grave<p>

"Farewell little sister" A young girl said as she placed some flowers on the ground. She slowly got up to her feet before she thought she heard something. She turned around before she moved over to a grave before she looked at the ground in front of it. She gasped as a blade emerged from the ground. The blade was black and red before a hand emerged from the ground. The young girl started to scream before a body emerged from the ground and she looked at the body. The body was young but badly injured before she noticed the body smile and her world went black.

I Thought You Were Dead – An Empty Grave

Maka woke up in her father's arms. Spirit held onto Maka protectively before he fell asleep as well. Maka looked around to find that she was sitting in her bedroom on her bed with a blanket on her. Maka wanted to carefully move away from Spirit so that she would not have woken her up before she heard Spirit's phone go off. Spirit moaned in his sleep before he moved his arms off Maka and grabbed his phone.

"Hey...this is Death Scythe here...Can I help you?" Spirit said down his phone. Maka looked at her father.

"Spirit. Lord Death has asked for out assistance" Stein said down the phone and Spirit jerked awake. Maka looked at her father before she heard Stein hang up the phone on the other end. Spirit looked down at Maka before he smiled.

"Maka...Do you want to go to school?" Spirit asked Maka.

"Dad...I have to go and get a new weapon partner...and I need to become the best Meister I can" Maka said and Spirit looked at Maka and smiled.

"Sure Maka...I know you can do it" Spirit said before he frowned. "Why does Lord Death want me now?" Spirit asked himself.

"He's probably going to take about me and what I'm going to do" Maka said before Spirit nodded.

"I hope that's it" Spirit said.

"I'll see what Lord Death wants. If it's important then I'll go and see what I can do. If it's about you then I'll talk with you. Ok Maka?" Spirit said to his daughter and she nodded.

"Thanks...Dad" Maka said before Spirit moved Maka off him and smiled at his daughter and then went off towards the death room to talk to Lord Death.

I Thought You Were Dead – An Empty Grave

"I'm glad you came Spirit. Something has happened down in the Hooks graveyard, the same place Soul was buried. Something happened and a young girl was killed last night by something." Lord Death said before he knew that Stein wanted to say something.

"The girl last night was visiting her little sister on her own last night. While I was working on tomorrow's class I felt a disturbance in the souls. I'm not sure what it was but the girl's soul was confused before fear took over and she was killed. The only problem was that I'm not sure what did kill her" Stein said and Spirit looked confused.

"Something without a soul?" Spirit asked.

"Everything has a soul Spirit but what killed the young girl did a good job at hiding their soul" Stein said.

"Not even the grand witch can hide her soul from Stein but what's killed the young girl hid their soul" Lord Death told both Spirit and Stein.

"Is there a chance that it is still in the grave yard?" Spirit asked.

"There is a possibility that what killed the young girl is still in there. That's why I want you and Stein to go and find it Spirit. If you can't kill it then try to capture it...Stein you can't dissect it" Lord Death said and Stein looked a little depressed from that fact but something that can hide its soul is something worth finding. Stein looked at Spirit who nodded.

"Lord Death...keep an eye on Maka while she's here" Spirit said and Lord Death nodded.

"Sure." Lord Death said before his hands came out. "I'm sure Maka can take good care of herself. I'm sure Kid, Liz and Patty are going to take good care of her" Lord Death told Spirit and he nodded.

"Thanks Lord Death" Spirit said before himself and Stein went to find what killed the girl.

I Thought You Were Dead – An Empty Grave

Stein and Spirit were looking for the creature that had killed the young girl. Stein looked around before he noticed the soul of the young girl still hovering above the body of the young girl. Whoever killed the girl was very well trained with a blade and cute her neatly. Spirit came over to Stein to find that Stein's hand went to grab the human soul. Spirit looked at the soul before he put the soul into his pocket. Spirit looked around before he noticed something strange around one grave. Spirit started to walk towards the grave.

"Stein...this grave is empty" Spirit said Stein looked at Spirit.

"What?" Stein asked before Spirit pointed towards the empty grave.

"Isn't that where Soul was buried?" Spirit asked and Stein nodded.

"I knew I should have dissected him. I'm not sure he was completely dead...It felt as though his soul was still fighting to keep in his body. That could be the reason why his soul wasn't released" Stein said before Spirit looked at Stein.

"You mean Soul's soul was fighting to stay in him?" Spirit asked Stein and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm not sure if the Black Blood in him was the reason why he is possibly still living. If he is still living but then again. A powerful witch could have taken his body and then have used her magic to bring Soul back if his soul is still in him." Stein said before he heard a twig snapped and causing Stein and Spirit to look around. Spirit found that something was looking at him from the bushes. Stein looked at the bushes before he smiled and Spirit turned into weapon form. Stein grabbed Spirit and took a swing at the figure in the trees. Spirit collided with a blade.

"Stein...I think I know who it is" Spirit said.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: So what do you think?<p>

Asura: Please review this story if you really want it to continue...or be updated more often since the chapters are really short

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	4. Black Blood Insanity

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of "I Thought You Were Dead"

Asura: Not owned by FireCacodemon...Soul Eater I mean...

FireCacodemon: It really feels good writing a chapter of Soul Eater

Asura: Yes it should do

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter?

Asura: Yes on with the chapter. Want to watch Soul Eater FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: Only until they finish the chapter

Asura: Ok

* * *

><p>Black Blood Insanity<p>

"Soul Eater Evans...So he's not dead yet" Stein commented on the blade that had just attacked them. Spirit paled a little since Soul was attacking them. Stein on the other hand was more then prepared to go and attack Soul with everything he had. Spirit was a little concerned but managed to keep his cool as Stein took a slash at Soul with him. Soul managed to dodge Stein's attack and came straight for an attack on Stein. There was something off on Soul and both Stein and Spirit could see that. There was a strange aura emitting off Soul and it caused shivers up Spirit's back and Stein to make a little laugh. There was something different about the laugh that Stein emitted...it was like insanity was reaching him.

"Stein...are you ok?" Spirit asked a little concerned for his meister but if there was something wrong then Stein would just toss him away. Stein grip tightened on Spirit's handle and Spirit looked concerned at Stein.

"I'm feeling good Spirit. I'm more worried about what happened to Soul. It's clear that it is Soul from his battle stance. Why is he like this when he was perfectly fine before he died?" Stein asked just as Soul's blade came right up to him. Stein gripped Spirit and swung to defend himself and managed to deflect Soul's blade away from his body before Spirit looked surprised in his weapon form and Stein sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Stein asked Spirit.

"Do you think we can capture Soul? Take him back to Lord Death and then work on what happened then?" Spirit asked Stein.

"I'll have to get him unconscious then but it might work. Then I get to dissect Soul to find out what's wrong with him" Stein told Spirit. Spirit wanted to hit Stein for saying that but that could be a reason to help him understand what's wrong.

"It could be that the vector arrow might have done some damage to Soul and he's gone insane?" Spirit asked as Soul's blade came right to them both. There was something wrong and they needed to find out quickly. Stein dropped Spirit to the floor and charged straight for Soul.

"Soul Purge!" Stein cried as he sent his soul wavelength right at Soul. No noise was heard apart from Soul's body landing back in his grave. Stein smiled and went over to Soul's grave and picked him up. Soul was unconscious and his blade was back into his hand. There was something Stein could sense but Spirit wasn't fine with it. Spirit looked at Stein and the unconscious form of Soul before he turned back into his human form.

"So that's it?" Spirit asked and Stein nodded. There was only one thing they could do at the moment and Spirit brought out some metal wrappings and put them around Soul.

"As far as we're aware this is only just the beginning. There is so much more I want to understand on how Soul is still alive at this" Stein told Spirit.

I Thought You Were Dead – Black Blood Insanity

"I wonder where Professor Stein is" Kid asked Liz who was sitting next to him. Patty was on his other side and she was happily drawing on the desks. Maka was sitting on her own and Kid felt sorry for her since Maka didn't deserve this at all. Black*Star was sitting next to Tsubaki who was worried about Maka. Maka looked at the door as Marie walked into the room. She looked up at Maka and smiled.

"I'll be taking your lesson for today. Stein is out on a mission at the moment. Spirit sent a text that they would be returning now" Marie told the class. Everyone looked at Marie and smiled.

"DO YOU MEAN THIS IS A FREE CLASS?" Black*Star yelled at Marie.

"No you blue haired twit this means that Marie will he taking the class" Ragnarok yelled at Black*Star.

"Please don't yell and hit me. It hurts" Crona told Ragnarok as he slammed his little hand down onto Crona's head. Crona looked at Maka before Maka sighed.

"Black*Star please shut up" Maka said in a dry tone of voice. Marie looked at Maka before she sat down on Stein's desk.

"Just because you lost your weapon doesn't mean..." Black*Star was silenced as a dictionary was slammed right into his head. Everyone was silent then. They all knew that Black*Star had struck a nerve there and it should never be struck. Maka looked at Black*Star before she realised what she had just done.

"Black*Star I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that" Maka said frantically. She wasn't sure if she had cracked Black*Star's skull with that book but it was clear that blood was coming out form his head. Marie looked over at Maka before she sighed.

"Maka...do you want to talk outside while Tsubaki goes and takes Black*Star to the nurses office?" Marie asked Maka and she nodded. There room was silent but Maka carefully ran out the classroom in tears. Kid looked at Maka and put his hand up.

"Yes Kid?" Marie asked.

"Do you mind if I talked with Maka with you?" Kid asked and Marie smiled and allowed Kid to talk to Maka with her as well. Tsubaki picked up Black*Star and carried him off towards the nurses office.

"Can you all please read the book for revision? Stein has prepared an exam in about 3 weeks from now and you just need to do revision." Marie instructed the class and they all went quiet and pages turned in the books they had. Marie smiled and she walked out the room with Kid.

"Kid...you've known Maka longer then I have I'm just going to be there to support her" Marie told Kid. Kid nodded in understanding.

"I'll do my best to help Maka" Kid told Marie. They both stepped outside to find that Maka was leaning against the wall with tears falling down from her face. Kid didn't look very happy and went over to Maka and pulled her into a hug. Maka hugged Kid back and Marie smiled at the sight. Kid wrapped his arms around Maka for comfort.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit Black*Star with that much power" Maka sobbed to Kid.

"Well...Black*Star was asking for it. I know that Soul was very close to you and anyone who insults a brave scythe like Soul does need to be punished" Kid told Maka.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard though" Maka sobbed again at Kid.

"I thought Black*Star was Soul's friend? Your loss doesn't seem to affect him at all" Kid mentioned and Maka looked at his hair.

"Why is your hair soft?" Maka asked Kid.

"My hair is always soft...why?" Kid asked.

"Soul's hair was soft" Maka told Kid.

"I think you should be at home Maka. When Stein gets here why don't me and you go home and we can talk?" Marie asked Maka.

"Sure...to be honest...at the moment that does sound good" Maka told Marie.

"Kid why don't you come with us. I'm sure Lord Death will allow that since you two are both ready for the exam" Marie asked Kid.

"I'll ask Father about it and then see what comes up" Kid told both Marie and Maka before he turned around and started to walk off towards Lord Death's office to tell him about the plans.

"Maka, we have to wait for Stein and Spirit to get back before we can head off home" Marie told Maka who nodded and smiled.

"I'll be in the library if you need me. I could do with some reading to calm me down" Maka said and Marie nodded and watched Maka leave to go to the library.

I Thought You Were Dead – Black Blood Insanity

Stein and Spirit were walking towards Lord Death's room and Spirit knocked on Lord Death's door. The door opened and Soul started to regain consciousness. Soul looked around before he locked onto Spirit's eyes. Spirit noticed that there was something different in Soul's eye but he saw it in Stein when Asura was released. Insanity danced in Soul's eyes and Spirit wasn't sure what he should do. Stein was holding Soul over his shoulder and it wasn't easy for Soul to escape from both Stein and Spirit in one piece or even alive. Soul gave his trade mark grin at Spirit but Spirit wasn't falling for it. Stein started to walk once the door was fully opened and Spirit followed. They walked down the corridor before Soul started kicking and trying to break free from Stein and the metal straps keeping his arms together. They prevented his arm from going into scythe mode.

"Lord Death, Soul was behind it and I have the soul that was left behind" Stein said as he placed Soul on the ground in front of Lord Death. Lord Death turned around to see what Stein was talking about and his mask fell on Soul. Soul emitted a growling noise but Stein smiled.

"So you're the trouble maker for this? You said you had the soul?" Lord Death asked Stein after looking up from Soul.

"Yes" Stein said as he pulled out the soul that Soul had left behind.

"How did Soul survive?" Spirit asked Lord Death.

"Black Blood" Lord Death said causing Spirit to look confused.

"The Black Blood that is running through Soul's body I'm guessing hardened at the last minute around his heart before the vector arrow could strike it" Stein said which calmed Spirit down a little but there were still questions that needed to be answered.

"Soul, why didn't you take the human soul?" Lord Death asked Soul before there was a knock on the door. Lord Death allowed the door to open and he saw Kid walking towards him.

"It's wrong" Soul gave the short reply to them. Stein raised an eye brow and Kid reached all the adults. That's when Kid saw Soul.

"Soul?" Kid asked as he tried to approach him Stein and Spirit stopped him.

"Soul's insane" Spirit told Kid.

"How?" Kid asked.

"From the Black Blood. I'm guessing the Black Blood prevented Soul from getting killed but it cost him his sanity" Stein told Kid.

"Surely there must be a way to regain his sanity?" Kid asked.

"I'm not so sure it's that simple Kid. Regaining sanity isn't a simple task to do. Soul has to accept your help but in the state he's in, he's not going to ask for it" Lord Death told Kid. Kid looked at his friend on the floor and he really wanted to help Soul in the state he was in now. He knew Maka could help since this was in her type of area but he couldn't let Maka get hurt by her weapon partner. Kid didn't know what to do.

"Lord Death...what's the colour of his blood now?" Kid asked.

"Completely black. I can't see his soul either" Stein told Kid.

"So he's insane and hiding his soul?" Kid asked.

"What are we going to do about the Black Blood?" Spirit asked Lord Death.

"It seems that the Black Blood is the only blood flowing through his veins now." Lord Death told all three boys in front of him.

"Madness...will consume the world" Soul spoke in his usual voice. Kid looked at Soul before Soul tried to stand up on his feet. Spirit turned part of himself into a blade and slashed at Soul's knees. Blood leaked from his wounds before Kid took a better look at the blood.

"Most of it is black...wait...there are some red blood cells in there! It's not symmetrical!" Kid roared out in anger from Soul's blood. Soul gave out an insane laugh before Kid turned to look at him. Soul looked at Kid before Kid noticed the insanity dancing in his eyes.

"Father...do you mind if we bring Marie in here? She can calm Stein down maybe she can calm down Soul?" Kid asked Lord Death. His large white hands appeared out of nowhere and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That could be something we need to look at but the only one who can calm Soul down like before was Maka" Lord Death told Kid.

"Maka is in no fit state to talk to Soul like this!" Spirit defended Maka. Soul looked at Spirit as if he remembered something but then it faded so quickly. Kid could have sworn the real Soul was fighting but he wasn't sure. Kid knew the real Soul was there but he really needed to find a way to bring him out. Fighting your own insanity is and always will be hard but Kid won't let Soul destroy himself so easily.

"I agree with Spirit. Soul is dangerous to be around without those metal straps on him. Soul is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, his intentions are unknown though" Stein told the group.

"Why didn't Soul take the soul of the innocent girl?" Lord Death asked causing Kid to look confused.

"What?" Kid asked.

"While we were investigating the Hooks graveyard we noticed this soul." Stein pulled out the soul from his pocket. Kid looked at Soul to see the reaction that Soul had with the soul. Soul wasn't drooling like he normally did when a Kishin soul was presented. "Soul killed a young girl but left her soul behind which is strange." Stein said and Lord Death nodded.

"Yes that is very strange but there is a chance that the real Soul is still in there somewhere" Kid said and Stein looked at Kid.

"The blood has hardened in Soul and has stopped the bleeding" Stein said and Kid looked at the wound. It was slowly healing but he had only known Asura for doing something like that. Crona still had the injuries visible but Asura cleared the wound.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Stein would you please do some experiments on him to see if there is a chance we could save him?" Lord Death asked and Stein smiled.

"There is no way I'm letting Stein experiment on Soul alone. I'll be there with him." Spirit said and Lord Death nodded.

"That would be a good idea" Lord Death told Spirit before he turned to Kid. "I don't want you telling anyone else about this, ok? I don't want them asking questions and I don't want Soul attacking my students" Lord Death told Kid who nodded.

"Maka is going to go home with Marie...she attacked Black*Star a little harder than she suspected" Kid told Lord Death who gave a little chuckle before he nodded.

"That's ok. Besides, she didn't have to come into school if she wasn't ready" Lord Death told Kid who smiled.

"Maka's stubborn about school. She will always do her best and even when ill she will try to come into school" Stein told the little group and they all knew he was right but sometimes she needed to take a break from school. Stein looked down at Soul who was acting really calm at the moment. Kid noticed too but he also knew that this was going to be a hard secret to keep from the fact that Maka really should know. There was something in Soul that made him worry.

"What happens if Maka finds out?" Kid asked.

"Hopefully that's not going to happen. If it does then she's not going to leave Soul. I was thinking of Maka finding out might lead to our hope since he soul also manages to calm Soul down from his insanity. Soul also managed to keep both his sanity and Maka's sanity while fighting Crona." Stein said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"So the real problem is the insanity that the Black Blood has given Soul?"Spirit asked.

"The trouble with the Black Blood is the fact that before Soul was killed most of his blood was red. I'm guessing that the blood is the insanity level in Soul. Since most of his blood is black then his insanity is quiet high" Stein commented. Soul looked at Lord Death before he looked at the metal strips preventing him from changing his arm into a scythe and started struggling. Kid looked worried at Soul as well as what Stein had planned for Soul in the experiments.

"Good luck Stein...bring back the real Soul" Kid said to Stein.

"I will" Stein replied with a smile on his face. He could tell from Kid that he was worried about Soul. Stein was going to have fun with his new toy to play with.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Did you like the long chapter?<p>

Asura: I hope you get reviews on this story...I really enjoy it

FireCacodemon: I'm not going to say anything because I always put myself down

Asura: Why?

FireCacodemon: Because all of my stories are rubbish and I will always believe that

Asura: I'll find someway of changing your mind FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: Please leave a review...they are welcome...even if you don't want to type a long message you can just do this: :3

Asura: See you next Chapter


End file.
